


For Research Purposes

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dating Advice, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds Cullen snooping about his library and offers a few suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Research Purposes

Dorian does not like when others waltz through his library. He has no real official claim over it, but everyone on the second level knows to steer clear of the alcove lest they suffer some passive aggressive mishap.

Most days he simply shoos trespassers from his sanctuary with a glare, a seething quip or, the one time, a bit of lightning directed at softer parts. As he walks up the steps, he notices a large shadow coming out from his space. Dorian’s mustache twitches from the treacherous glower below. It’s been awhile since he’s had to protect his territory and he’s cataloged a few biting phrases for this moment.

“Do you know-oh, Cullen! What a pleasant surprise.” The Commander pivots around like he’s preparing for an ambush and his concern lessens only somewhat when he sees who approaches. If anything, there’s a slight fear creeping into his eyes like he’s been caught at something.

 _Interesting,_ Dorian thinks. “To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you ready for another match of chess? I have been practicing, I’ll have you know, and am prepared to defend my wounded pride.”

“Ah, no,” says Cullen, his eyes now glued to the bookshelves. “I was looking for…something.”

“Care to be more specific?”

“A book, a few, actually.”

Dorian laughs and props himself up against the wall, arms and legs crossed. “You’re being rather unhelpful today.” 

Cullen takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment as if readying for battle. At that moment, Dorian knows why his friend is here. There’s only one thing, one  _person_ , that makes his favorite commander completely undone. 

“You’re right. I was hoping to find something about the Dalish.” 

Dorian could probably put him out of his misery but this is too good. “Oh? You know we do have a resident expert on the Dalish down the hall. I’m sure she would be thrilled to have you assault her brain, among other things.”

Cullen gives him a withering glare and Dorian has to refrain from laughing. “I know that. I wanted to, that is she’s…you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Yes and I plan on immortalizing this moment in marble later.” 

Cullen lets out a sigh, but there is amusement in the corner of his mouth. “I was hoping to learn more of her culture without her knowledge. To surprise her.”

“The great Commander Cullen of the Inquisition coming to the nefarious Tevinter mage for courting purposes. Does my corruption know no bounds? Where is Mother Giselle when I need her?”

“Dorian,” his name comes out as a laugh. “Is there anything here or not?”

“Today is your lucky day. Or rather  _her_ lucky day, if I can help it. Let’s see…”

Dorian rummages through the shelves, muttering to himself as he pulls on the spines of several tomes. Some he replaces with a shake of his head while a chosen few end up in the crook of his arm. When he is satisfied with the selection he slides them off into Cullen’s grasp.

“There, that should make something of a respectable Dalish scholar out of you. When you manage to pull this off, make sure you tell Ellana that I was responsible for your tutelage.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I have every confidence in your success, especially with that last tome I added. She won’t be able to resist or so I’m led to believe anyways,” Dorian says.

Cullen shifts the books in his hand to read the title of a small, red leather bound book. With ill hidden glee, Dorian watches the ex-Templar’s face slowly turn the same shade of the cover and can’t contain a triumphant bark of laughter at the sight.

“Maker’s breath! Why is this even here?” Cullen exclaims and thrusts the offending literature back towards Dorian. “Absolutely not, take it back.”

Dorian throws his hands up and away from the offering. “I’m not questioning your virility or skill Commander, just offering a few strategical moves to add to your retinue. You are aiming to  _please_  her, aren’t you?”

“You-”

“I promise I won’t say a word. Unless you are incredibly stupid and hurt her in some fashion, then undoubtedly certain rumors will circulate and-”

“I would never.” The conviction in Cullen’s voice makes Dorian’s expression soften.

“Yes, yes I know.”

Cullen strums his fingers across the book, his arm retreating a few inches. “Not a word, you say?”

“Not one.” Dorian’s smirk is full of victory as Cullen shuffles the book into the middle of the pile and hides them all against his side. 

“Don’t get smug, Dorian, there will be no living with you.” They both laugh at that. “Yes, well, thank you for the _suggestions_. I’ll be retreating with what is left of my dignity now.”

“Let me know how your research goes, Commander!” Dorian says, loud enough for close ears to hear.

Cullen rushes down the stairs, taking two at a time in his haste. Dorian can hear him muttering  _Andraste preserve me_ as he escapes. The Inquisition’s unofficial librarian and apparent matchmaker settles into his high backed throne with a happy sigh. 

He’ll keep his promise, of course, but he has no plans on letting the commander forget this ever happened. What are friends for, after all?


End file.
